Don't be Like the Butterfly
by GiveMeYaoi
Summary: "Kohaku." Sango Whispered. "Good bye."


YAY! INU-KUN! And friends of course. ^-^ OK! My first Inu-yasha fic. HAZAA! Can't wait. So with that sentence here it is.  
  
30 29 28 27 26 25 24 23 22 21 20 18 17 16 15 14 13 12 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0  
  
Kohaku sat next to Naraku. He looked down at a yellow butterfly flying against the tall green grass. It delicate wings almost floating in the air. A small smile came across Kohaku's face. He suddenly felt warm inside. Happy. Naraku looked at the child. To Naraku the smile showed weakness. Naraku stood up and purposely stepped on the butterfly, killing it. Kohaku looked at his master. 'Why? Why did you kill an innocent thing?' Kohaku thought. He looked down at the yellow butterfly's broken wings. Every now and then the small corpse twitched. But soon it stopped.  
  
Kohaku lowered his head. He felt bad for the small insect. "Master why did you kill it?" Kohaku spat out.  
  
"It was weak. The weak don't deserve to live. That's why the strong must destroy the weak. So that the world will become perfect. Full of demons. A place where humans are extinct. Do you understand Kohaku?"  
  
Kohaku looked down at the dead butterfly once more. He closed his eyes. "Yes, Master Naraku."  
  
Sango looked through the campfire. She could see Kirara and Shippou curled up by each other's side. Inu-yasha sat up against a tree facing Miroku and Kagome was asleep in her dark red sleeping bag. Sango sunk into her own sleeping bag. Her eyes focused on Kirara. Her eyes slowly closed still on Kirara. "Kohaku." Sango whispered just before falling asleep.  
  
"Oh no! Where'd my history book get to!?" Kagome panicked the next morning.  
  
"What? I never saw any "history book" of yours." Inu-yasha told Kagome.  
  
"Is this it?" Sango picked up a yellow book that was by a tree.  
  
"YES! THANK YOU!" Kagome took the book and quickly stuffed it in her backpack.  
  
"Now that that's done can we please go?" Inu-yasha asked already heading out.  
  
"Right." Kagome acknowledged.  
  
They walked for a few miles. Every now and then Kagome and Inu-yasha fought. Sango although, kept quiet.  
  
"Something wrong Sango you haven't said a word all day." Miroku looked at Sango. His face seemed serious but his hand was playing around.  
  
"I'm fine." Sango pulled Miroku's hand by his pinky and twisted it around his back. "That's g.good." Miroku winced.  
  
"Miroku can't you behave even for a moment?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"No." Shippou said for him.  
  
Sango looked at Kirara who was lagging behind. Kirara's nose was up in the air.  
  
"Kirara what's wrong?" Sango walked over to the untransformed demon.  
  
Kirara looked at Sango then turned her head to the side. Like a tracking dog it pointed to the West.  
  
"Naraku?" Sango asked. Kirara didn't move. Sango feared what she was about to say. 'What if Kirara says yes? What then? Do I run? Do I fight?' Sango thought. She looked closer at Kirara. "Is it Kohaku?" Sango pleaded for a no. 'I can't fight him. I don't want to. What if I hurt him? I CAN'T!' Sango looked at Kirara. Kirara turned her head back to Sango. "Yes?" Sango looked down. "Alright." Sango turned to the others.  
  
"Kohaku. Eh? So what will you do Sango?" Inu-yasha asked accusingly.  
  
"I don't know." Sango stood up. Her face still towards the ground.  
  
"Inu-yasha. I sense two shikon shards." Kagome said. She tried to keep her voice down. 'Poor Sango. Not again.' Kagome looked at Sango worried. Sango stood there clutching her Boomerang.  
  
"Sango you're not going to kill him are you?" Shippou jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
"No Shippou. I don't plan to." Sango gave him a smile. She knew her smile was empty. Empty with no happiness only sadness. A fake one.  
  
Just then a loud noise was heard in the distance. Shippou flinched and fell off Sango's shoulder and ran to Kagome. Inu-yasha readied his sword. Miroku clenched his staff. Kirara transformed and Sango, Sango just stood there. Kirara moved towards Sango. She rubbed her head against her legs and purred softly. Sango patted her head and got ready for another fight.  
  
Suddenly one large demon pushed down a tree and revealed itself. A small boy stood on top of its head. Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku." Sango whispered.  
  
Sango reluctantly drew her Boomerang. She threw it at the body of the demon. It sliced it through the middle. The Boomerang then came whirling back. Sango put up her hand and caught it. Her head still towards the ground.  
  
Kohaku jumped to the ground after losing his transportation demon. His eyes soulless, lifeless, still Naraku's minion. Kohaku raised his hand with his weapon. He jumped up and threw it. Sango dodged and was now face to face with her brother.  
  
"Kohaku." Sango whispered.  
  
Kohaku looked up at her. She had a sword to his throat.  
  
"Kohaku." Sango whispered. "I can't stand to see you suffer anymore. Please, please forgive me. But I have to. I'll see you soon I promise. But when I do. You'll be my little brother again."  
  
"SANGO! DON'T! HE'S YOUR BROTHER!" Kagome was about to run to her when Inu- yasha blocked to her.  
  
"I'll get her to stop. You just stay out of this." Inu-yasha walked towards them.  
  
"Kohaku." Sango whispered. Sango's eyes started to water. "I can't kill you. I won't." She said loud enough for Inu-yasha to hear. Inu-yasha stopped and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Kohaku." Sango whispered. "Please. Kohaku. Please avenge our father and villagers. Please. Avenge me." Sango looked up and smiled at her little brother and turned the swords to her neck.  
  
"Kohaku." Sango whispered. "Good bye." Like a bolt of lightning she stabbed herself in the neck. She fell on top of Kohaku. Barely alive.  
  
"Sango!" The group yelled. The rushed to her side.  
  
Sango's eyes opened slowly. Kohaku looked down at her. "Your not the butterfly. You didn't deserve this." Kohaku whispered. Kohaku's eyes watered and a stream of water fell down his cheeks. "S..sis I'm scared." Kohaku looked at his sister. His eyes his own. Sango gave him a smile. This smile wasn't fake. It was hers. Kohaku's eyes were his. Sango's blood was hers. Kohaku's tears were his. They were all their own. Nobody else could ever own it again.  
  
"Kohaku." Sango whispered. Her eyes tried to stay open but instead fell gently. Sango's head turned. Lifeless.  
  
~~~~~-----~~~~~-----~~~~~-----~~~~~-----~~~~~-----~~~~~-----~~~~~-----~~--  
  
What the hell is with me and angsty stuff? Who in hell knows. OK! Please tell me what you have to say. Good or bad..I guess. Well see yah! 


End file.
